


Hold You In My Arms

by GabenathNation05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddle fluff, F/M, Kisses, Nathalie can't sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, short fluff fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabenathNation05/pseuds/GabenathNation05
Summary: Nathalie couldn't sleep. She goes to the balcony to think. She didn't expect Gabriel to wake up and find her. Luckily, he knew exactly how to help her sleep again.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Hold You In My Arms

It was around midnight, Nathalie layed there in her bed, unable to sleep. She looked over to Gabriel, sound asleep. He always looked handsome, even in his sleep. He was snoring softly. 

Nathalie was not getting to sleep anytime soon. She decided to get up out of bed, careful not to wake her husband. He wasn't exactly a heavy sleeper, but not exactly a light sleeper either.

She opened the door to their balcony and stepped outside. She thought maybe looking out at the dark Parisian night would somehow convince her to get a good nights sleep. She always found the lights of Paris breathtaking. It always set the perfect scenes in her mind. 

She could only focus on everything else around her. She was a very observant person. She always found herself finding something new and beautiful around her. Of all the years she worked for Gabriel, she didn't care much for things around her, just the people. Now, she can truly appreciate the world around her. She truly loved Paris at night. It brought a new meaning to love. When her and Gabriel were married, it had been the most beautiful and romantic day of her life. They were two people truly in love. It was a special day for them both. Gabriel's life was different, in the best way possible. He was able to start anew and rebuild the life he had once before. He didn't think he would ever find love again. Now, he has a better life. He wouldn't trade it for the world.

He tried rolling himself over in the bed, trying to get back to sleep. He tried finding Nathalie, to wrap his arms around her and be able to have her in his arms. When he realized she wasn't there, he opened his eyes. Where could she have gone? He looked around, trying to see if she was anywhere in the room. He didn't have his glasses on. He was trying to see any dark figures in the room that could be her. There wasn't any light in the bathroom. 

He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand. He looked around once again. He got out of bed and went to find her.

The mansion felt empty. It felt cold and plain, like there was something missing. He felt cold himself. He needed Nathalie, the warmth of her body, the softness of her smile, the smoothness of her skin.

He checked the places where she may be: the office, the kitchen, the garden. Nothing. 

He didn't know where he she could've gone to. He stood outside in the garden. He could hear something, almost like humming. He looked up to realize that it was Nathalie. She looked lost in her thoughts. She didn't even notice Gabriel below her.

He walked back inside and headed for the balcony. He walked through the door and could see Nathalie standing by herself, her hair and nightgown gently flowing in the breeze.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His touch snapping her from her thoughts. She smiled warmly and let him hold her. She loved his affection.

"What are doing out here by yourself?" He asked her, placing a kiss on her head.

"I couldn't sleep" she told him, "I thought maybe I would come out here for a little bit to get some fresh air"

"I couldn't sleep either. I tried going back to sleep but realized you weren't there. I was hoping for some cuddling but my darling wife wasn't there next to me"

She just closed her eyes and sighed. She felt at ease with him holding her. She felt like everything just melted away when they were together.

Suddenly, he could feel her shiver. Neither of them realized that it was getting cold. They were too enamored by each other to notice the cold. 

"We should go inside" he whispered in her ear, "it's getting cold"

"Alright"

He saw her fiddling with her ring. He had seen her do this when she had something on her mind, or when she was thinking.

"Is something on your mind, dear?"

"Oh, no, I just... Can't sleep. I don't feel tired but I want to go to bed"

"I think I know what will make you tired"

"What?"

"Let's go back to our room. I know when you're in my arms, all warm and snuggled up in the blankets, laying beside me. It gets you to sleep. It always has"

He extended a hand to her. She blushed and took it. He quickly pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips, taking her by surprise. His affection is never unwelcome. As much as it surprised her, she stilled kissed back.

When they broke away, he carried her in his arms, back to their room. He set her down onto the bed. He got in beside her and opened his arms to her. She easily snuggled back into his embrace. The two gazed into each other's eyes. They're eyes sparkled in the faint moonlight that shown in their room. 

She cuddled against him, enjoying the warmness his body gave her. His arms being around her already made her tired, just as Gabriel predicted. It felt relaxing. Gabriel always enjoyed holding her. He had done it so much in the past that it was something he looked forward to immensely.

Little by little, Nathalie's eyes closed. Her petit body in his arms felt amazing. 

They both soon succumbed to tiredness. They soon fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

As it should be.


End file.
